


Sierra's First Day at BOII (Astronomical Hyper, CTF)

by KixonRuut



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fucked Up, M/M, Merge, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Universal, WTF, astronomical, ctf, hper, macro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KixonRuut/pseuds/KixonRuut
Summary: Todd has fun part 2





	Sierra's First Day at BOII (Astronomical Hyper, CTF)

Sierra was a femboi shota who would make any shota-lover swoon. He also loved to grow his dick, balls, and sometimes rear, often to astronomical sizes, at greater speeds than any of his growth-school classmates could, though he would always set everything in their multiverse back to normal. For Sierra didn't know he lived in an alternate dimension where this growth obsession was commonplace, and all humans on the planet were shotas, many aspiring for growth, though many unable to even get bigger than the atmosphere. Sierra was knowledgeable of being an omnipotent being, and thought because of his growth powers he was logically the prime “god” of his ultra-verse, a size he admired but could never quite outgrow and see the outsides of. No-one could. Except for a mysterious place called BOII who claimed to be able to break even the fabric of existance with the growth power they could train you to have.

BOII. An underground facility lead by the shota with the biggest dick in the world, Todd, who apparently destroys alternate universes every second and is on an evergrowing growth journey throughout all of reality. Whose growth is apparently “incomprehensible”, the silly stuff of legends. Todd couldn't possibly have better growth powers than him. Sierra was standing at the door of a seemingly random industrial building on the outskirts of Australian suburbia. Familiar shadows of nearby growing cocks with shota's attatched garnished the skies, appearing like a city of tendrils ascending towards the heavens. There was a shota with sunglasses smoking a cigarette at the entrance of the building, with a cock that easily reached at least half-way to the moon. “Hey kiddo, to get in here, you need to be this tall, heheh.” Sierra sighed. He used his magic to fly far, far away from his Earth in an instant, then expanded his cock at astronomical speeds until his urethra was surrounding the bouncers cock, and all that was in view for the entire planet. “AAAGH!”, the bouncer said, “Come back down! I get it, you're huge, you can come on in!” Sierra did so, again in almost a split second, smiled and walked by the cock that was once so small to him into the building.

There was a strange elevator inside. Sierra wandered in and the doors slammed behind him, and he descended at a rapid rate. There was no floor indicator, so he just seemed to sink and sink. Eventually he reached his destination, to see a shota with red hair covering his eyes. “Ah, so you're Sierra. I've been expecting you, I know all, hahaha…” Sierra walked out of the elevator into a strange brightly lit laboratory. “Is this where I can truly grow astronomically, like beyond ultra-versal?” Todd smirked. “Heh, with my new technology, it should be easier than ever for you to break your limits! I'm Todd by the way, or at least one of his avatars.” “Avatars?” Sierra questioned. “Yes,” Todd said, “you probably won't believe this, but I'm controlling an unfathomable amount of Todd avatars in an unfathomable amount of universes right now, and I never thought evolution would lead to a planet entirely of shotas, who's prime directive is growing! Oh but come, I must show you the technology I've developed.” Todd and Sierra walked into a large hallway with a black-haired shota sitting in a hospital recliner. “This, Sierra, is my best friend Ryo. And not an avatar if I'm correct, the prime Todd really sent you here?” Ryo was sweating. “Ungh, yeah, orders from the real you, though you already knew that, don't fuck with me...” Todd laughed, tossing away the hospital bed covers covering Ryo's nether, to reveal something extraordinary.

Ryo's cock appeared to be in a giant shield, surrounded in a bubble. It looked normal size however. “So, what's happening?” Sierra asked. “I've installed a space atom smasher right into that small area above Ryo's cock, it's projected by the cock ring below. Everything above it is being super condensed, and the compressor condenses the space above it to match a normal size, so even though his cock looks like a normal erect one, it is actually several googol ultraverses large.” Sierra's eyes bugged out. “How… how is that possible?” Todd shook his head. “Y'know, I don't know how it is but I made it work. I'm pretty cool like that I guess. Just imbibed a fraction of my growth magic into some of these cock rings. You're welcome to try it if you want, I'm wearing one and beyond several billion gigaverses as we speak! It's quite liberating to be able to grow as large as you want, and not lose any of your nearby friends to all that wanton destruction.” “What?” Sierra said bewildered. “No destruction? That's like… not even real then. It won't feel the same.” “Oh but it will,” Todd said smiling, “These rings in addition to condensing the space actually house several magnitudes of realms beyond existence, all born by me! The amount of unsuspecting life destroyed by the cocks in these things is beyond logical comprehension.” Sierra breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh thank god, I would really miss smashing all those space stations, planets, galaxies, metaversal barriers… that destruction really turns me on.” Todd grinned. “Always good to hear, some of the subjects here havn't been too fond of that idea, but don't worry, we're sending all those souls to a better place in the end.”

Sierra had sat down on a hospital recliner opposite Ryo, having the cock-ring installed. “Alright Sierra, I'm about to turn it on. Go nuts with the growth, and remember you can press this button on the front to get a live hologram reading of the size of your cock, and death count! Though I'm afraid it maxes out at certain numbers, stupid technologies… I need to get onto upgrading that ring computer from 2^63bit to 2^64 bit.” Todd switched on the device. Sierra immediately grew himself to the size of the observable universe, and was amazed when his surroundings did not change to endless expanses of his beautiful cock. “Splendid!” Todd said, “Now come and meet the others by the pool, where we relax as we grow. You too, Ryo.” Ryo was still sweating, clearly not used to such ultraversal growth, as they walked into a brightly lit pool area…

There were at least thirty shotas frolicking around, all with different hair, eye colour and skin tones, and all wearing those space-smashing compressors on their cocks. Some of them read xxx-verse names that Sierra had never even dreamed of, and equations he'd never seen before under the death counts. Todd, Ryo and Sierra laid back on some recliners overlooking the garden of Eden-like beautiful pool area, and all really let their growth loose, not able to hold it back any longer, and finally being able to do it without destroying their closeby friends (and having to do that ridiculously tedious task of turning back time to see them again…). Todd marveled at his beautiful shota's, frotting, having sex, getting up to all kinds of lewd stuff. “Ah…” Todd said. “You are all my creation.” “Hm?” Ryo and Sierra both questioned. “Oh, not you Ryo, I know you're from my original universe… But all these verses I've created, you're in them. It's remarkable how similar they are to our ones. Sierra, do you have PSP's in this universe?” Sierra said “No, we have the Sony Handheld System though. “The SHS? Damn, that doesn't roll off the tongue so well… But I saw that the games you have are quite like ours, but with a lot more shotas and growth. This is my hacked PSP from back home on my universe you see;” Ryo sighed, clearly a little peeved. “Really Todd, we're all sitting here with dicks outsizing anything our universes mortals could ever dream of and you're talking about games?”

“Ryo,” Todd said slowly, “It's the simple things that make life great. Sometimes I wonder if that's why it was worth it, going to all these alternate universes, just seeing their entertainment, their worlds, their hobbies, their completely different lives.” “What are you seeing? We're just destroying it all.” “Ryo don't be so simple minded, you and me both know how easy it is to see through time. Oh, I'm sorry, you DON'T know, you experienced it once when we first grew astronomically, and never wanted to put in the effort again. So I made these rings, all for you.” Ryo laughed sarcastically. “Yeah whatever man, I just know I never want to stare at all points in time again.” “Don't listen to him Sierra, it's truly wonderful, he can't appreciate it.” Sierra was stil trying to process that this was all happening. Yeah, he'd stared into the past and seen the googols of multiverses histories, but ultra-verses? Giga-verses? Theses guys were clearly in a new league. He was barely reaching the outer barriers of the ultra-verse. “Ryo,” Sierra said, “I've only gotten as big as the ultra-verse and I still found such wonder and delight in seeing all of the things I was outgrowing in the past as I became god of the ultra verse, that really didn't do anything for you?” Ryo draped his arm over his eyes. “No, I don't really care for it. It was weird and I don't want to do it again.” Todd sighed in disappointment. “Ryo, you know I'll always love you, but you really need to appreciate your godly powers more often. Seems like Sierra does, but he shouldn't treat them with too much reverence, that's how you'll get attached to your ego. Yeah, you think you're cool just cos you're god of a few ultraverses man, those first few googolplexes of worlds you've never experienced always blow your mind, but you have to realise there's always someone bigger than you, and break those limits, find new numbers and records to break.” Todd pressed his cock ring button, showing ??? size and ??? deaths caused. “Damn stupid thing, we really should be doing this for real. I think it would be a much greater test of skill, and it's no fun destroying universes if I created them…”

Sierra used his immense psychic powers to look into the universes Todd was destroying. “Todd, they look pretty real to me. Billions of billions of unique civilisations and species of flora and fauna all throughout, all with such rich culture, all so unsuspecting, all being killed so quick…” It turned Sierra on even more, and for once he was free to grow, and he did so. “Well Sierra,” Todd said, “You've easily gotten to the size where you can cum universes into existence, but what would be the point in destroying your own creations? It's always more fun to go into the unknown, and while these universes may seem unknown to you, I will always be the god of this reality as it's largest growing inhabitant. Even the universes you cum are a product of me, to an extent.” “Wait a second Todd, you created this universe?” “Of course!” Todd said brimming. “I think this was in one of the ultraverses spawned by one of the 600-something thousandth 14th division of Todd avatars, again, amazed such a shota paradise could spawn naturally!” “You have more avatars above you?” Sierra said, scared just how powerful this Todd was. “Yes, and more above them, and more above them… I'm TREE(3)'s of levels of avatars down from my real cock, his size is the only thing reaching levels that can truly lead to more exploration in this reality.” “And yet even your avatars can sustain cock sizes of multiverses…” “Far beyond that, Sierra, but that's why I started this BOII organisation, and popped them up all across almost every universe I knew. And this is the only one that has had growing shotas so far in the neighboring planet. I need everyone's help to get bigger.”

“Oh come on Todd, not again…” Ryo said desperately. “The last time you wanted your true form to get bigger, I ended up as an existence sized cock.” “And Ryo, if you don't want to be apart of those first growth races;” “I don't;” A flash of light occurred, and Ryo was gone. “Then you'll have no problem being in pure bliss as the first and prime of the many millions of souls to inhabit my cock!” Ryo throbbed happily in response. “Hah, a little existence as a beyond gigaversal cock is enough to change anyone's mind. That's the Ryo I know and love.” If Ryo could blush, he would have. “Well Sierra, would you like to join the godcock's avatar's cock as we travel to the godcock of our reality?” Sierra blushed. “I'd love to, but I think I'm ready to challenge you.” The hologram on Sierra's cock ring showed [GIGAVERSE sized, 938^42^42^4^TREE(3)^5googolplex^^^99979 deaths caused]. “Todd, I've finally reached gigaverse, and it was all by simply sitting here and not restraining my growth. I'd at least like to challenge your avatar when we pull off the rings.” Todd smiled with adoration. “Ah, a competitive spirit, that's what I love to see. Well, let's get you some power of your own.” Todd yelled out unceremoniously to the rest of the shotas in the pool. “Hey, we're finally going to outgrow everything! Come over here.” The shotas gathered in a line. “Who wants to come into my cock!” Sierra asked. No-one raised their hand. Todd sighed. “Come on, give the newcomer a chance. Alright, half of you, into his cock, and half into mine, NOW!” The room flashed pure white light, and thirty universe projecting cock rings fell to the floor as fifteen already astronomically sized shotas were absorbed into the cocks of Todd and Sierra. This was clearly too much exponential growth, as the rings were starting to crack and fizzle. “Oh no Todd, what does this mean?” “It means the contents of the entire created verses are going to also be absorbed into our cock, and we're going to instantly become our true size any second n-”

FHWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMP

Todd and Sierra were in pure bliss, Sierra much moreso. The underground facility they were housed in was torn apart in a nanosecond, and the next nanosecond they both reached the size of existence itself. It was the same, yet somehow so different, happening to their actual cocks and not to universes born from Todd's loins. “Ohmygod Todd ohymygod! I'm so FUCKING HUGE!!!” Sierra said gleaming with delight. The fifteen hyper-god shota's souls swirled in his cock's ether along with the souls even more hypergod shotas that were in the universes bore by the rings, as well as every single soul and piece of mass that the rings would have ever been capable of producing. Sierra's beautiful existence long cock and balls smashed with joy into Todd's mighty penis, Ryo and all the adorable shotagods in Todd's cock feeling the beautiful touch of Sierra. “Well Sierra, it's time to grow even more. We both have so much power within us now, let's let it all loose. Hold my hand.” Todd created a psychic portal so they could see each other at all times, and they reached each others hands, both surrounded in their own fleshy abyss, unable to see anything else. “Sierra… I never told you this, but you're so fucking beautiful.” Todd leaned in and made out with Sierra.

Sierra had gone through so much growth today. Yet he'd never actually cum. This sudden kiss and show of affection was enough for it to all come out. Sierra immediately ballooned billions and billions of times bigger than the Todd avatars massive cock and balls. His asscheeks uncontrollably expanded, embarrassing Sierra to an extent, how shameful, and to whatever prime Todd there was he must have looked like four enormous spheres with a dick coming out of them, churning existences worth of cum, gigaverses, and gigaverse sized, rapidly growing cocks. Although Sierra had cum verses before, he hadn't also cum more clones of both himself and the shotagods that were inhabiting his cock. He could feel all the cock-clones of himself, but not his shotagod brethren, but that just made it better when across unknowable existences, Sierra frotted with his newfound friends, all cumming even more clones, which frotted together, thousands and thousands of generations down, all products of Sierra. He loved being so many things, and had never felt the sensation of actually being in control of all the cocks he spawned. Just then, Sierra felt something enormous poking at the entrance of his butt. He looked forward. Todd was smirking that beautiful all knowing smirk. “You want me to fill you up, don't you.” “YES TODD! OH MY GOD YES!” Sierra screamed. “FILL ME UP SO MUCH, LET ME ABSORB ALL YOUR CUM AND GIGAVERSES AND COCKS-” “Not yet buddy, after all, I'm just an avatar of Todd, infact we're all going to return to the real one now.” The view portal disappeared. 

Sierra felt completely alone, and then, trillions of giant cocks from all around, flew past him, all returning to wherever the prime Todd was. A new viewportal opened up, and Todd seemed more beautiful even than before. “Hey there, buddy. I'm currently way too big for you, and I don't want to funnel any of my power into you as it would take away from my growth, but I need something huge to cum into at this size, it's the only way to increase my power. I don't care how long it takes Sierra, you said you were up to the challenge. It's time for you to grow and never stop growing until I can violate that beautiful butt of yours!” Sierra was worried, what had he gotten himself into? He couldn't possibly get that big. Todd leaned in and kissed him again, and it all felt so possible. He grew beyond existences, smashing more and more existences out of the way. While his cock and balls were easily smashing them aside, his ass was somehow even bigger, it would need to be to take that insane Todd cock. “Yes Todd, funnel it all back there, don't be embarrassed. I love you and truly think you're beautiful.” Those simple words were enough to help Sierra reach the barrier of outer existence. Sierra saw a vein throb heavily on Todd's cock, however big it may have been, and Todd said “Wow, Ryo's really happy you're getting so big. Come on, you can do it man!”

Sierra had finally broken outer existence, an encasement of all the TREE(3)s worth of existances, which encased T3's of gigaverses, encasing T3's of ultraverses, encasing T3's of multiverses, encasing T3's of universes. Just the thought was enough to send him wild, but he couldn't cum, he was just too big now! “Oh Sierra, you'll cum when I enter you, just keep going! I'm going to close the viewportal and let me and you sink into our genitals to power them even stronger.” Sierra was confused, though sweating uncontrollably. “Wait… what's that mean?” “Oh, you've never been merged with your genitals? Trust me, you'll love it, and it always gives a big, BIG boost to your size growth! I'll keep in touch with you telepathically.” The view portal closed, and Sierra began to dissolve into his cock, ball and butt flesh. He'd never felt this before, it was so unique, and that amazing sensation was enough for him to grow into the realms, the unfathomably large bubbles to T3^^^^^^^^^^^T3's worth of outer existences. He didn't have a brain anymore, and was starting to lose any coherent thought. He was just an enormous lewd set of parts, now growing at levels beyond realm that he was too base to care about. He would never know the names of the encasements that he outgrew, but he loved every second of it. He loved feeling the other shotagods with him in the cock, cheering him on, as well as Ryo and Todd telepathically loving him, and he got closer to them with each ??? encasement he broke. It truly felt like it would never stop, but eventually it did. He tried, and tried, and tried, and if he stopped trying he would lose his current size, yet Todd comforted him. “It's okay Sierra, you got farther than I ever thought you would. I'll give you just a little help.” Instantly, millions of times faster than his previous growths, he reached the size of Todd's giant cock and balls, rubbing against Sierra's ??? sized ass. “And to think Sierra, I'm not even 0.0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001% of my true possible size. Yet your size is the only way I'll be able to cum new ???'s into existence, and give myself more power.” Sierra couldn't even comprehend the word he used to describe the sizes he was at, he couldn't comprehend anything other than he needed a giant fucking filling in his ENORMOUS ass, RIGHT NOW.

Todd's cock flew into Sierra's asshole with the force of everything. Todd's gargantuan, pre-cum on, slippery cock helmet pierced Sierra's gigantic hole, as Sierra's enormous buttcheeks smothered Todd's squishy shaft. The pleasure was indescribable to Sierra, he wanted to black out and couldn't, it was all too much, he wanted out, it was heaven and hell at the same time. Sierra's clenching rectal muscles swallowed up Todd's immense frenulum. Sierra could feel Ryo in Todd's cock throbbing with absolute glee, as well as the powering souls of the shotagods in his own ass squirming in joy. It made Sierra start to cum filled-???'s, cock-clones spurting very new realms, and untold amounts of semen from his cock. It was nothing compared to Todd's output, stretching and distending a newly formed “belly” that accommodated the immense output, letting Sierra feel the insane combination of a ??? sized cock, balls, butt, and now rapidly expanding belly. “TODDICAN'TDOTHIS, PLEASEWHYDIDISIGNUPFORTHIS!!!!!” was all that could describe Sierra's loosely formed thoughts as he grew larger and larger, encompassing more and more percentage of everything. But every everything would be broken by the pair of lewd creatures, cumming through everything.

Todd was cumming too much. Multi-realms were finally beginning to leak from Todd's cock into Sierra, forcing Sierra to distend unreasonable amounts. There were a Todd's number (T#, a number so large it can not be described any other way) amount of ???'s comprised purely of cum was giving Todd immense pleasure as it released, but it was beginning to become truly impossible for Sierra to contain. “Sierra,” Todd said, “I can feel you're not able to handle being a separate entity at such ??? sizes.” Sierra could barely even come up with the coherent enough thoughts to concur, but Todd could feel his agreement. “Very well, I will make you one with Ryo, and bring all the entities within you into me! Hope I'm not too big for you…” Sierra began to merge with Todd while still being fucked by him, his massive assortment of crude genitals being slowly absorbed into the one true endless godcock that was Todd. Todd started to sink into his own massive genital, now growing from the increased mass brought on by Sierra, also losing his body and becoming one with his own idolic flesh. 

Sierra, Ryo, the hyper-shota gods and all the souls of forever were absorbed into the Toddcock. Todd could use them as a conduit for infinite growth, and would do so to try and break the limits of the hundreds and thousands of ???'s that would slowly and surely be broken. It wouldn't be easy, but he'd gained the power to grow infinitely now, from all the power of his friends. Although the growth seemed slow to him it was indescribable to the litany of entities in his cock, and they started to disappear, being unable to exist in such a state. The common souls went quietly into the night, becoming infinite unthinking flesh on the giant dick, and the shotas , though being much more powerful, were fading too. Todd telepathically sent a message to all of them as they faded away. “Thanks guys, thankyou so much, I love you all. I'm going to bigger and better places, but I think I can spare some power to send you back to my beautiful prime universe, with a prime avatar of yours truly to help you at the prime BOII corporation. With your help, I will never stop growing! THANKYOU!!!”

~

Sierra truly felt nothing but peace and tranquillity for what felt like thousands and thousands of eons. He was so glad to have been a part of the legendary growth, and achieved a well earned rest. He was no longer everything, but nothing, forever and ever…

~

Although it took an eternity for him to wake up on our prime planet of Earth, Sierra finally did so, in the BOII institute resting under Todd's house. He left the hospital-like room into a room with a large table housing many shotas, unnaturally clothed for once. Todd was there, motioning Sierra to sit next to Ryo and him. “Now everyone, I'd like you to meet Sierra, from one of the dimensions I came out during my first growth. He was instrumental in my prime self's current ascension to attempt to break reality. I am proud to add him to my list of ultimate BFF's with Ryo, along with all you god-shotas from the dimension to my BFF's. I truly love each and every one of you.” The room was full of shotas blushing, secretly expanding universally into their cockrings hidden by the clothing. Sierra blushed harder than anyone, and immediately grew his cock and balls as big as the room, barely being held back. Everyone else watched in awe. “Wow Sierra, we forgot to equip you with the ring before you woke up… you're going to be extremely horny for a while. But I guess I can let you have a destruction of my prime universe, to become omnipotent with it and see what my home turf is all about, right?” Ryo sighed. “Not again…”

With the express consent of Todd, Sierra continued to expand and destroyed the entire facility, shota's and all, but he knew Todd would keep their souls alive somewhere. He felt safe to grow and destroy everything on this bizarre new planet. His genitals outsized the mysterious continent of Australia within a few minutes. It felt so good for him to destroy all this innocence, saving them from the monotony of their meaningless existences. He had done it before, but it felt more real on this Earth that Todd had once outgrown, becoming the biggest thing in existence so many years ago. He continued to bury Eurasia and Africa under his incredible balls, and create a tsunami of semen coming out of his cock onto the Americas. It felt so weird to cum actual cum again instead of Sierra cock-clones, but he loved it! Sierra had taken out the billions of sentient lifeforms with his heat, and was breaking up the Earth's core before exploding it by becoming a bigger center of gravity than the Earth itself. He smashed through the moon, Mars, Venus and Mercury, then outgrowing Jupiter and the other gas planets. He pointed his cock at the sun and prepared to vanquish it with a huge surge of semen, before he would start to outgrow this entire universe, and he couldn't wait to destroy the same existances Todd once did for the first time.


End file.
